The Bourne Theocracy
by McGinty's331
Summary: Post Supremacy, pre Ultimatium. Chapter 12 finished! Jason takes Rosa out to the beach for the day, but that doesn't come without any interference. Is Parminda safe to trust?
1. Intro & Nightmares

**INTRO/ NIGHTMARES**

**Two voices. They talk in a soft manner, like in a library on a quiet Saturday afternoon...**

"Everytime I close my eyes; pictures still form, her voice repeats over and over, and I can feel her where ever I go."

"That's not uncommon, people who have loved ones that have died... they still have strong feelings."

"...and every night, the nightmares get worse, not better."

"You are having stronger feelings than a lot of other people do. These feelings are so strong that they just get worse instead of better."

"How do I get rid of them"

"You don't, they get rid of themselves over time. Do more of the activities that you enjoy, and spend more time with friends or at work. That will help."

"I want to forget, but yet I can't. She means so much to me..."

"You will never foget. No one does, we learn to cope with these feelings, and the bad ones that we have will soon go away. It just takes a lot of time, and something to do. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Nothing at this moment..."

"I'd advise you to find yourself a hobby, that will help you to lift away the feelings that you are having."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, Jason. We will meet again next week, and if you are having any trouble feel free to contact me."

The two men, sitting in chairs, got up and shook hands. The one man, Jason Bourne, then left the dark room.

The noise of the city grew closer and closer as Bourne walked to the entrance of the building. He nodded at the secretary before exiting the building. Bourne then stood in the middle of the sidewalk, looking around at the Big Apple. Pedestrians walking around him in a trance form, not one of them stopped for anything, only Bourne interrupted the trance.

He then started to walk north to his apartment, a small, ranshack. It wasn't much, but it gave him a home.

Jason opened the front door of this pity of a place to live. The first thing he saw when he walked inside was a poster of a beautiful place on the beach. Goa, India.

How much Jason would love to go back to that paradise, but he couldn't, he shouldn't. There was nothing for him there anymore, and he was still waiting to meet with Pamela Landy to talk to her about his actual identity.

Jason slid his keys across the kitchen counter, and then took out one fourth of a carton of milk and chugged it. Drips of milk slid down his unshaved face. He then wiped his mouth and threw the carton back into the refrigerator.

You could tell just by looking at Jason's sags under his eyes that he just needed on good night of sleep, but it never came for him. Every night he tried, but had at least five nightmares in one night. All about the woman he had lost, the woman of his dreams, Marie Helena Kreutz.

It was hard on him, hard on his nerves, and hard on his mind. Jason was confused though, he didn't know if he was sad because he had lost Marie, or that he could have stopped her from dying. If he could have just had taken a more secluded road, she still could have been alive today.

Jason threw himself on his bed. He put his head on his pillow, and drifted off...

_"Sir, could you take a picture of the two of us, please? Great! Thanks! Jason, get over here! I found someone to take our picture. Jason"_

_"Okay! I'm coming"_

_"It's about time! This man has been kind enough to take our picture and to wait for you."_

_"Are both of you ready"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes."_

_"Say...goat."_

_"Goat."_

_"Goat."_

_"That was perfect, thank you very much, sir. So, Jason? Jason? Jas..."_

Jason woke up sweating and panting. He then reached over to his side table and picked up a picture. It was a picture of Jason and Marie. The picture from Jason's dream.

Jason then threw the picture down and got up. He put on a coat, grabbed his keys from off the counter, and rushed out of the apartment.


	2. Landy's Call & Explosive Situation

**LANDY'S CALL/ EXPLOSIVE SITUATION**

Cars. People.They went past Jason in an incredible slow motion. Jason sat on a bench, dripping with sweat, even though it was about fifty degrees outside. The memories he could not let go of kept on haunting him. He couldn't eat, sleep, or do anything. The only thing that came to mind was Marie's face, as it glittered in the sunlight on the beaches of Goa, India.

He asked himself, 'what if'? What if he were driving on that day instead of Marie. What if he had just left her in India? What if he had never met her?

There was nothing he could have done now, just ponder away at the 'what if's' until he can be labeled as insane. He rocked back and forth on the bench, but what he did was not from the cold, but from the thoughts.

Jason also had asked himself 'Could she still be alive?' That was always a possibility. Marie could have survived. It was rare, but possible... Those five words 'Could she still be alive' weakened the bad thoughts in his mind, and almost brought a smile to his face.

"She could still be alive." He replied to himself. He knew she can't be alive, but as long as he lied to himself, he felt better.

Jason slowly got up from the bench, not dripping of sweat anymore, and decided to go back to his apartment.

The number one flashed on his answering machine as Jason entered the home. He decided to skip playing it, nut went back and played it.

"David, yeah, hi. It's Bob your P.I." The old private investigator. He was supposed to be the best in P.I.'s. Even though he sat at his desk all day eating Krispy Kream after Krispy Kream, Jason could find out more about anything with a quick trip over to Langley, Virginia, but Jason decided to let Bob handle the investigations.

"I know you're not home, but I think I may have a scoop on Marie. Give me a call, you know the number." Bob and his annoying voice rang out. Dial tone.

Jason quickly went over to the phone and quickly got ahold of Bob.

"Did you find something?" Jason asked.

"I may of found Marie, David." Bob replied.

"Where?"

"May have found two places. One in Russia, the other in Nice, Italy."

" Where in Russia?"

"I don't know, but a lady who owns a cafe in Nice said that she just employed a cashier a few days ago matching Marie's description."

"There may be hope."

"There may be, David."

"Yeah."

"That's great. I'll charge the service to your credit card. I've got to go, a sexy lady has just entered my office." Dial tone.

Jason hung up the phone and went into his bedroom to pack for Nice when the phone rang again. Jason let it go, he didn't answer the phone.

Answering machine. "Jason. I know it's been two months now, but I have finally got the officials down at Langley their permission so I can see you. Meet me, you know the office." Dial tone.

Jason stopped packing because of the message he had just heard on the answering machine. He went over to the machine and replayed the message. The voice on the machine was of a woman, a Pamela Landy. He had been waiting two months to see her about his real identity.

After the message had played, he quickly got his coat and ran out the door.

The high risen building towered above the sky-line of New York City. Not as tall as the Empire, but tall.

Jason quickly made his way to the twenty-second floor, and literally ran to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm here to see a Pamela Landy." Jason replied.

"You are?"

"David Webb."

The girl called Pamela on the intercom. "Miss Landy, I have a David Webb here to see you."

"Send him in."

"Miss Landy will see you." The girl told Jason.

Jason walked down the hall not knowing of the events in his life about to happen. Fire shot from Landy's office and glass flew live darts in the air. The explosion sent Jason onto his back. He watched as the office went up in flames. That was the end of Pamela Landy.

"Oh my god!" The girl yelled as she called for help. She picked up the phone and called downstairs.

Jason stood in the hall watching the flames consume the entire office where Landy worked. It then hit him. He was being set up once again. If he didn't get out of there, he was going to be framed for the murder.

Jason then ran for the stairs.

The fire department just showed up when Jason exited the building. He ran for his life back to his apartment.

Back in his apartment, he ran over to an empty wall and pulled it open. Inside were different types of gadgets - surveillance equipment, watches, and others. He stuffed them in a bag, then went over to another empty part of the wall, in there were different types of weapons - handguns, rifles, sniper rifles, grenades, stun guns, and melee weapons. He quickly shoved them in a bag and went over to every picture, and took every single passport.

Jason soon after left the building.


	3. Escape from New York

**ESCAPE FROM NEW YORK**

Jason thought that he had left all of this back in Europe. Being set up and chased around while trying to find out who set him up, but this time he was being chased without Marie at his side.

Jason stopped on the sidewalk in the middle of New York City. He thought of Marie more than ever. He thought of something that would have changed his life forever. It was the day before Marie had been shot.

_Marie ran into the small house on the beach of Goa with a large grin on her face. Jason was sitting at a desk writing in a journal. He stopped and looked at her._

_"Guess what?" Marie asked._

_"What?"_

_"You're not going to believe this great news." Marie replied._

_"What?"_

_"Well, since we a away from it all now. No one can get us here, and hopefully no one will, and I also think that it's time just to settle down." Marie said._

_"You know we can't settle down." Jason replied. "There will be men coming after us, sooner or later."_

_"I went over to Doctor Sengulia today."_

_Jason stopped as Marie said those words._

_"What?" Jason asked._

_"He says it's a boy." Marie told Jason._

_Jason did not move or even blink an eye._

_"I know that what you said is true, there will be men after us one of these days. But why let those things get in the way of our life? We can't hide in the shadows all of our life." Marie told Jason._

_"That's the thing, if we let our guards down, one of us may end up with a bullet in our heads if we let down." Jason replied._

_"Why let fear run our lives?" Marie asked._

_"Because it may just save us one of these days." _

_"It's a baby, Jason. A baby. We deserve this. We deserve to raise this child. We deserve a chance at life." Marie tried to tell Jason._

_Jason stared at the floor. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should live our lives and forget about Treadstone, and these damn dreams I keep having and live our lives." Jason replied._

_"Oh Jason." Marie and Jason hugged._

"Marie..." Jason replied as he came out of the daydream.

"Put your hands in the air!" A voice yelled.

"Put them up!" Another voice yelled.

Jason soon came out of it fully to find himself surrounded by three police officers with guns pointing at him.

"Central, we've found the man from the explosion. We're about to take him in." One of the three police officers called in on a radio.

"Put your hands up." The second officer told Jason.

As Jason started to put his hands up he quickly grabbed one of the police officers and threw the officer at the other two. The three officers were on the floor. One officer got up and pointed his gun back at Jason. Jason kicked the gun out of the officers hand, back-kicked the officer trying to come from behind, and front kicked the officer that Jason kicked the gun out of.

The third officer tried to call for back-up, but Jason grabbed the officer and threw him onto the bench next to Jason.

The two other officers slowly got up, and took out their batons. The third took out a stun gun. Jason dodged the batons that were swinging at him, then grabbed one of the batons and twisted it out of the officers hand. Jason smacked the officer with it, dropped the baton and grabbed the officer with the stun gun. Jason kneed the officer and took the stun gun and used it on the third officer who was coming at him with a baton. Zap! The officer fell to the floor. All three officers stayed on the floor and didn't get up, moaning and groaning in pain.

Jason ran off down the street, and waved for a taxi. As a taxi pulled up, Jason got into the cab and told the driver to head to the Canadian border.

"That will cost you a little vit of money." The driver responded after hearing what Jason wanted done.

Jason took out of his bag a wad of money and dropped it into the driver's lap.

"Does that include tip?" The driver asked.

"Just drive." Jason said. "And hurry."

"For a vit more money, we can go three times as fast." The driver responded.

Jason getting angry, got out of the cab, and opened the driver's side door. Jason pulled the driver out, and got into the cab.

"Hey! Get vack here!" The driver yelled as Jason drove off.

"You stupid Americana!" The driver yelled.

Police turned the corner as Jason was pulling away. The police in the car saw the police men that were lying on the floor and saw the angry cab driver.

"This is car fifty-four. We're in pursuit of a stolen yellow taxi cab, heading towards Brooklyn Bridge. All units respond." The cop called in on the radio as they went after Jason.

Jason swerved all over the road trying to lose the cops. Jason turned and barely missed a semi when Jason drove onto the sidewalk. The taxi's horn blared as Jason drove on the sidewalk trying not to hit people. Jason headed back onto the road and made a right heading for the bridge.

Jason saw police up ahead and made another turn.

"Negative! He's now heading towards the tunnel." The cop called in.

Jason made another turn into one way traffic. He swerved to the left. He swerved to the right. He swerved anyway he could to dodge the cars that were coming his way.

The police cars stopped as they smashed into each other.

"We're not tailing him. He's going the wrong way heading for Brooklyn. He's just entered the tunnel. Set up road blocks." The cop called in.

Jason dodged as many cars as he could, just knicking the side of some cars. As Jason came to the end of the tunnel, he saw a police blockade up ahead. Jason stopped in the middle of the road and reversed and headed the other way. Soon when he came to the end of the tunnel, another roadblock.

Jason made another u-turn and headed back for Brooklyn, but stopped in the middle of the tunnel. Not knowing what to do, Jason got out of the car and headed over to a steel door over to the side of the tunnel where a guard was.

"Excuse me. You can't enter here!" The guard yelled.

"I need to get out of this tunnel. Is there a way through this door?" Jason asked.

"You need to get back into your car." The guard responded.

"The taxi took off without me. Even, it's too dangerous walking down here." Jason replied.

"Take the sidewalk." The guard answered.

Car horns blared at the damaged taxi blocking the road.

"Come on! Move that piece of junk!" One motorist yelled.

The guard went over to check who was in the damaged taxi. As he did, Jason went back over to the door with the guards keys, and opened it. Jason closed the door behind him, and ran for the control room in Brooklyn.

Jason finally exited the tunnel to see that the road block was still in place. Jason headed away from the block, and headed for the docks.

Every five minutes, Jason saw police cars rush past him heading for the tunnel. Jason then decided to get off of the main road and onto the back roads.

Seagulls flew overhead of Jason. The smell of fish lingered in the air. Waves splashed onto the beach and docks. Jason quickly went over to one of the boats on the docks named 'The Magic Bullet'. Jason got onto the boat, and started it up. He untied the rope and sailed for Canada, not knowing of the events in his life to come...


	4. Welcome to Canada & Hell's Meeting

**WELCOME TO CANADA/HELL'S MEETING**

Quiet. Windy. The boat sailed on towards Canada while rocking back and forth because of the waves. The musty smell of ocean lingered in the air.

Jason was lying on a small mattress in the hull of the small boat. Tired and groggy he was. There was no way he could sleep, no way at all.

Marie still haunted his dreams, the memories still shocking to him. Her beautiful face. Her smile that could make anyone around her smile, even him. The way she talked and the way she walked. The way the clothing fit snug around her sexy body. The only person he ever loved. Taken. She did ask for this though, Marie wanted to be with him no matter what - even if she died for it. Jason also knew the risks and chances involved if Marie were to stick around, but he never did expect it nor was he prepared.

Slowly, Jason got up from the mattress and went over to the cabinets. He opened one of them to find pills. Lots of them. He took a bottle out and twisted the lid open to pour them out into his hand. He counted out five or six, put the rest back, then swallowed the ones that were in his hand. Jason closed the cabinet slowly, then went over to a mirror on the other side of the room.

He stood there, looking at himself in the mirror. He was mess and he knew it. He didn't know whether to keep on going - to find out who set him up and to chase after someone he loved to only know that it would be a disappointment, or just to take one of those guns out of his bag and end it all right there. After getting the gun out of the bag, Jason held the gun tightly to his head, but then something stopped him...he couldn't do it, probably because there was a chance that Marie was still alive.

Jason dropped the gun and slowly slid down the side of the wall until he was sitting. He sat there trying to pull himself together. He had to pull himself together, if he didn't, he would most certainly die. From then on, Jason couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his mission, to find out who killed Pamela Landy before he were to be hunted down by the same agency that trained him. Slowly, he got up, and went upstairs to the deck to check where he was. He saw land ahead.

LANGLEY, VIRGINIA - CIA HEADQUARTERS

It wasn't soon after the explosion that the CIA had gone into action. They had planned a meeting to exchange information on who had killed Landy.

Six men were waiting in a conference room waiting for the seventh to arrive.

"Who are we waiting for?" Asked one CIA Operative James Goodall.

"Senator McAllister." Replied the head director, Frank Marshall.

The black helicopter made it's way down onto the helipad. The doors of the black helicopter opened, and stepped out was a Senator McAllister. Two men rushed to greet him.

"Good day, Senator McAllister."

"Good day. Where are they meeting?" McAllister asked.

"In the conference room - 2a."

The three men headed for the conference room. The two men that greeted McAllister stopped at the conference room door. McAllister stopped for a moment, then continued on into the conference room.

"Sorry that I am late." McAllister told the five men.

"Take a seat." Marshall responded.

As McAllister sat, he shook hands with two of the men.

"I would like you to meet Ambassador Raymond Havilland, and John Reilly who is head of the National Security Council." Marshall told McAllister. "And I'm sure you know Undersecretary Bob Girshwin and CIA Operative James Goodall."

"Nice to see you again Mr. Undersecretary." McAllister shook Bob's hand.

"Okay, let's get down to why we're all here." Marshall told the group.

"Just a few hours ago, one of our directors Pamela Landy was trapped inside her office when a fireball shot out, and blew her office up, with her inside. We do not know at this point if that bomb was part of a terrorist attack or just simply revenge." Goodall informed the group.

"A terrorist attack? But why? Why Landy? She wasn't part of anything to bring down any group of terrorists! Not that many people know about her!" Havilland protested.

"It may have been revenge. Especially with what we had found at the scene." Goodall replied.

Reilly stood up and showed everyone a device that was almost burnt to a crisp.

"This was the device used to set the bomb off. As I pass it around, notice how different the device is from other devices." Reilly passed the device around.

"That's because this device does not exist on the market. Nor in any other agency. This bomb is to detonate in a room without causing any other damage to it's surrounding environments. Only that room in particular is damaged." Marshall responded.

"Then...where's it from?" The Undersecretary asked.

"It's from the labs here. At the CIA Headquarters, still in development. That's why more than just the office was burnt, we haven't actually perfected it yet." Reilly replied.

"How did it get out?" Havilland asked.

"We're not sure about that yet." Marshall replied.

"Then what are you sure about?" The Undersecretary asked while started to get impatient.

"That it may have been a revenge attack, and there was one man for sure that could have killed Landy." Goodall responded.

"Who?" Havilland asked.

"Jason Bourne."

"What? Bourne? It can't be!" The Undersecretary was astonished.

"How? I thought Bourne was dead!" Havilland replied.

"He is not. We have been tracking his progress for some time now. He's been living in New York to see Landy. We just don't know what about." Marshall told the group.

"Oh god! We're going to become the laughing stock of the entire nation once again because of Bourne! He needs to be shut down!" Havilland yelled.

"He's a menace to society! All this would have never have god damn happened if Treadstone was never accepted as a field to begin with!" The Undersecretary argued.

"We are going to make sure that Bourne is shut down once and for all!" Marshall replied.

"It better be god damn soon before Bourne causes any more trouble!" Havilland yelled.

"As soon as we find him, we will send our best men after him." Goodall replied.

"You don't know where he is?" Reilly asked.

"I thought you were keeping tabs on him!" Havilland asked.

"It seems to us that he may have left the country." Goodall responded.

"This is ridiculous! Don't you people have any definite answers?' The Undersecretary asked.

"I'm sorry." Marshall said.

"Don't be! Just find Bourne and shut him down!" The Undersecretary yelled as he got up and went for the door. Havilland followed him.

"That will be all today gentlemen." Marshall told the rest of the group.


	5. Kneeing the Suspect & New Leads

**KNEEING THE SUSPECT/NEW LEADS**

The boat docked at a small marina off of the coast of Saint John in New Brunswick. Jason tied the boat off, and headed for the town. A musky sunset covered over the town as Jason made his way into the heart of it. Getting close to dark, Jason checked in at the Royal Leaves Motel.

The motel room was dark, dull, and a thin layer of dust and dirt covered the walls and floor. The perfect place for a now running fugitive to hide out at for a night. Jason put has bag down, then just threw himself onto the bed. Even if the room wasn't that of the Hilton, at least the bed was comfortable. Jason rolled onto his side and grabbed the telephone. He thought for a second, then put it back down, he then rolled off of the bed and went into the bathroom.

Jason threw water onto his face, again and again. Each time, it feeling more and more retrieving. He stopped, and grabbed a towel.

Jason unzipped his bag after returning from the bathroom. He pulled out ten different weapons and placed them on the dresser. He then grabbed a rag and a bottle of cleaning solution from his bag, he grabbed a chair, and pulled it over next to the dresser. Jason squirted some of solution onto the rag, and grabbed a gun. He was in for a long night...

* * *

The sun cracked from beneath the water's edge as seagulls flew overhead. Jason, with his bag, exited the motel room, and threw his key onto the desk at the front office.

"Good sleep?" The clerk asked.

"You need to get yourself a better cleaning service." Jason exited the office and disappeared into the small town.

* * *

LANGLEY, VIRGINIA

McAllister entered a small room where a man was sitting.

"They're going after Bourne. Just like you said." McAllister told the man in the room; "Why is Bourne such a threat to you and your organization?"

"With the C.I.A. focused on Bourne, they won't be focused on anything else but trying to put down an embarrassment to them, which then leads our organization to doing certain needs for our countries."

"Will Bourne survive?"

"Of course he will. He's a cockroach that won't go away... Get ahold of Carlos, tell him to meet us in Moscow, he'll know what to do..."

"Yes sir." McAllister left the room.

* * *

CITY OF QUEBEC, CANADA

Snow lightly fell to the ground when Bourne made it to Quebec. As Bourne rode in the back of a taxi, memories to the place came back to him. One by one, different assassinations at different times when Bourne was with Treadstone. Different men's faces came into Jason's head, especially one - a Dimitri Somonvia. Jason remembered trying to assassinate him one time but failed, Somonvia survived and had become an ally to Bourne... that was after Bourne had shot his knees to death.

The cab pulled up at a small bar, Bourne paid the drive and got out of the cab. Jason entered the bar to hear the screeching of a woman who was trying to sing.

Dimiti was sitting on the couch with three women when Jason cocked his gun and pointed it at Dimitri's head.

"Oh god..." Dimiti slowly said.

"Put it down..." A bodyguard cocked his gun at Jason.

Jason quickly turned around and snatched the gun out of the bodyguard's hand, sending him flying into the table.

"Stop!" Dimitri yelled to all of his other bodyguards who were about to charge at Jason; "Unless you want this to be your last, stop!"

The bodyguards stopped and put their guns away. The guard on the floor slowly got up.

"Mister Bourne, can't you just greet me like a normal person?"

"Not in my nature."

"Is it in your nature to have shot out my poor knees?"

"Standard procedure." Bourne replied.

"Ah well, the ex-Treadstone player with a mind of his own, is it still a beautiful mind, Mister Bourne?"

"That's the reason I almost killed you, your blanch sense of humor, or your need for an actual audience. Do you need to strangle the cat?" Bourne pointed his gun at the woman on stage, then back at Dimitri.

"Oh, you mean the 'American Idol' pop star, I knew she was bad publicity. Hey Irma! Take a hike!"

The woman left the stage. "Screw you!" She yelled.

"Now, are you going to put the gun away or are you actually here to kill me?"

Jason put the gun down. "I want to know who killed Landy."

"You need my help? Mine? Do you hear that? He needs my help! My knee aches every single day! Twice as bad when it is cold. Do you have any idea how long the winter lasts in this country? Tell him, Roberto."  
"Well, it's uh..."  
"Shut it! So, this person... is he someone out of the show 'South Park' or something?"  
"Pamela Landy, who killed her?"  
"I don't know who you are talking about."  
Jason pulled out his gun and pointed it back at Dimitri.

"Okay! Pamela Landy... the chick down at the CIA?"

"Yes. Who killed her?" Bourne asked.

"Knowing what I know, there's this man who comes in here from time to time. He's with this secret Nazi Ku Klux Klan terrorist group or something. He's just the 'spokesperson' if I may say. He hardly runs anything, but he may know who killed Landy, he knows everything!"

"Who is he?"

"I think his name is Roger MacDultry. He lives in London, and vacations here once in a while."

Jason put his gun away and headed for the door.

"How about a thank you once in a while?"

Jason stopped and turned to Dimitri.

"Just take the no bullets in your body as a thank you." Jason turned for the door.

"I always knew that you American's were really big pricks. See you around Bourne."

Jason exited the bar, and started to walk down the street towards the airport.


	6. London Calling & Roger MacDultry

**LONDON CALLING**

"Welcome to Heathrow Airport, enjoy your stay here in London." The announcer came onto the speaker after Jason's plane had landed. Jason made his off of the airplane and into the terminal with his medium sized duffle bag. He camouflaged with the rest of the travelers as he made his way to the exit.

"Business or pleasure... Mister Davidson?" The attendant at the desk looked up at Jason, then down at the passport.

"Business..."

"Well, enjoy your stay." The attendant stamped Jason's passport, and Jason then exited the terminal.

The sounds of motorists and their fowl mouths, people, and music echoed through the heart of the city, and gave it that erythematic beat. Jason stood still on the sidewalk as he looked around, then he yelled for a cab.

"Here ya go, just came in... pretty heavy, that'll be thirty-two pounds." A large fat man handed a package to Jason. The box read 'Fed-Ex'. Jason paid the man, took the box, and left the store.

Jason, with his large package, went down the street to a hotel not so far away, he entered the building and went to his room. He placed the box on the floor, and ripped it open to find different objects that were wrapped in newspaper. Jason tore open the paper to find his weapons. He took each one out, and placed them in his duffle bag, except for one. He placed that one in his shoulder holster.

After sorting out the weapons, Jason got out a map and a phone book that he had bought from the local drug store. He flipped through the book to come to MacDulty's name. There were four of them, all in the London area. Each at a different part of town. Jason unfolded the map, and studied each street and corner. When he was pleased, he took the map, got his jacket, and left the room.

**LANGLEY, VIRGINIA**

"How can one man disappear?" Girshwin asked Goodall as they walked around the operative building.

"He's been trained to disappear, to blend in... we won't know where he is until maybe... months from now. But he will show, and we will be ready."

As the two walked, another man came up to him.

"Mister Goodall. Mister Goodall."

"Not right now Charles, we're busy."

"Mister Goodall, I've just gotten word that a man fitting Bourne's description has just entered the London area on a passport with the name Roger Davidson." Charles replied.

"See Mister Undersecretary, he'd show up sooner or later, Charles, tell Scotland Yard to get word out about Bourne. Tell them to use force if necessary. He is armed and extremely dangerous. And tell them that we need him alive if possible. That'll be all for now." Goodall and Girshwin walked away.

**STREETS OF LONDON**

Jason crossed off of his list one of the MacDultry's, it was not the correct one. Jason checked his map, then looked at the remaining address on the sheet. Bourne circled the location on his map, then got into his car, he then drove off.

**SIR ROGER MacDULTRY'S RESIDENCE, LONDON**

Bourne pulled up in an old car, which he had rented from Avis just a few hours ago, at Dultry's mansion. He drove down the small path that was covered by trees until he saw a large wall with a gate up ahead. He parked the car next to a wall in the back, got out, and snuck around. The place was surrounded by unbreakable gates, the best security system on the market, and about twenty to twenty-five guards patrolling the place.

Jason then snuck around to the side of the compound to check out the place. After looking around, Bourne knew that there was no easy way into getting into the mansion... well maybe one. A milk truck was heading up the path towards the mansion. Jason headed for the truck, and ran in front of it.

"Blimey! You stupid buggar! Watch where you're going! Stupid idiots!" The driver began to drive on when he saw Bourne in his rearview mirror.

The milk truck pulled up to the mansion gates, where a guard came out to meet the truck. The guard went up to the driver's side to not find the milkman.

"Hey, where's the usual?" The guard asked Jason.

"He was knocked out with work." Bourne replied.

"Get out." Jason got out and faced the truck. The guard quickly frisked Bourne. "Okay, pull around to the side of the house, the kitchen entrance will be in plain sight, just leave the milk."

Jason got back into the truck as the gate opened, and drove inside the compound to the kitchen area. Bourne got out, and grabbed his gun that was lodged between two pints of milk.

Jason looked around, then entered the compound with the milk, he placed it on the counter, then looked around the kitchen. Security cameras filled the whole compound. As soon as jason had left, a cook came into the kitchen to get the milk, he then went outside to the milk truck where Jason was.

"Hey, we ordered one percent, not skim." The cook moaned.

"There's some in the back."

The cook went into the back of the truck for only Jason to come out wearing the cook's outfit. Jason snuck back into the kitchen, then walked into the main area of the mansion.

Guards watched as Jason made his way up the main stairwell.

"Where are you going?" One of the guards asked Jason.

"I'm going to ask for a raise." Jason replied.

Jason and the guard heard in the background MacDultry yelling; "You want a raise! You got it!" They then heard gunshots.

"Good luck with that." The guard laughed, then walked down the stairwell.

Jason made his way down the hallway to MacDultry's office. He entered it at a slow precaution. Two guards were standing on each side of the doorway. A cook was laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" MacDultry yelled.

"A few answers."

MacDultry looked at Bourne. "You're the new guy, right?"

"Yes. Just had some questions, some things that need sorting out."

MacDultry paused, the looked back at Jason.

"Sure, Mister... uh... what is your name again?" MacDultry asked Jason.

Jason hesitated. "Peter Boyant."

MacDultry fingered down a list of names that he had on his desk. "Boyant?" MacDultry looked up at Jason in suspicion. "Cook?"

Jason jumped up and did a double side kick, knocking the two guards out. He quickly took out his gun, shut the door, and pointed it at MacDultry.

"Assassin."

MacDultry looked at Bourne, then at the two guards on the floor, then back at Bourne.

"Those were my two best men, I think I'm starting to like you, Mister Assassin."

"I just want answers. I ask, you tell. No one gets hurt." Bourne told MacDultry.

"Shoot..."

"Who are you?"

"You break into my mansion, and you don't even know who I am? That's embarrassing on your behalf."

"Tick tock."

"Sir Roger MacDultry."

"Who do you work for?"

"How much do you know about me?" Roger asked.

"Enough to know that someone in your organization killed Pamela Landy."

"Landy... Landy... Doesn't ring a bell."

"Who do you work for?"

"No one important..."

Jason, adigated, jumped at MacDultry with a flying sidekick. MacDultry flew to the ground.

"Who?"

"Go to hell."

Jason picked up MacDultry and threw him against a bookcase.

"WHO?" Jason pointed his gun directly at MacDultry's head. "Who?"

"Fuck you."

Jason started to ransack MacDultry's office. He searched the desk to find a phone book with all of the main operatives that MacDultry was working for. Jason skimmed through the book to see one name highlighted, a Armondo Pizarro. Pizarro was a well know terrorist in the country of Italy, he was know for his Theocracist ways.

"Pizarro's behind this?" Bourne asked MacDultry. MacDultry started to laugh.

"You'll never make it out of here alive, even if you knew who killed Landy!" Pizarro started to laugh ferociously.

"Is he?" Jason picked MacDultry up and started to shake him.

A group of guards barged into the office and started to shoot at Jason. Jason used MacDultry as a shield as he made his way to the window. Jason shot out the window and jumped out and landed in the back garden.

The men went over to the window and started to shoot aimlessly at Bourne. Bourne dodged the bullets and rolled behind a dolphin fountain. The ceramic dolphin was shot to pieces and Jason rolled out and started to shoot at the guards. He shot at them until the clip had run out.

Jason ran into the maze that was in the back, the guards followed. Jason ran around trying to find the exit, as he did, he ran into a few guards. He flipped past them and started to fight. A low kick that tripped up one of the guards, a round house that knocked out another. Jason, confined with small space, beat the guards to a limit, then took their weapons.

Jason ran and came to some more guards. He shot wildly at them, and they shot back. Jason ran around the maze as a bunch of guards followed. Getting tired of the chase, Jason climbed up the side of one of the hedges and landed on top so that he could see where all of the guards were. He shot at them as he ran for the back wall.

Jason dodged bullets, and ran for the wall. He jumped and grabbed the edge. Guards started to shoot at him, but Jason made it over the wall and landed on the hood of his car.

The car turned over, and Jason took off driving. Soon, three silver Lexus's turned and were behind Jason. The henchmen rolled down their windows, and started to shoot at Jason's rust bucket.

Jason shifted to second gear as he drove onto the black pavement that lead into the city. The cars followed. Jason went around other cars, buses, and trucks trying to lose the henchmen. Jason turned onto a one way street and pulled into third gear. He went around cars while trying not to smash into any of them. Jason looked in his mirror to see that one of the silver's had smashed. Two remaining.

Jason made a hard right into an alleyway, and floored the gas. Shifting back into second, then third. He went through different intersections hoping that someone wouldn't side swipe him. He went through another and a car did swipe him. Jason swerved out of control and almost ended up in the metro station.

One of the silver cars pulled out from the alleyway and smashed straight into a garbage truck. The car flipped several times then came to a stand still. The third Lexus went around the crash and stopped near Jason. A henchman leaned out of his window and aimed at Jason.

Jason backed up and smashed into the silver Lexus, making the henchman's aim go off. Jason then took off down the metro station, he dodged people and newspaper carts. The silver Lexus also went down the station. Jason went down stair after stair until he had come to the underground subway, he floored it and drove on the side of the platform and crossed over to the tracks missing the train that was just arriving. The Lexus dodged people, and drove down a flight of stairs. The car bounced down and landed on the platform, but the Lexus could not move. The back wheel axle had come off when they had jumped down the flight of stairs.

The rust buck Jason was driving finally came to another station, Jason drove up onto the platform and made his way up to the streets. After he was back on the streets of London, Jason blended in with all of the other automobiles.

"Ten Jefferson, be on the look out for an old Gremlin, with plates..." Police then saw Jason's car go by.

"We just found the car. Please reply." One of the officers called in.

"All units, suspect is extremely dangerous and must be stopped."

After the cops had heard that, they started to follow Jason's Gremlin. Jason saw in his mirror the cops, then took off, driving onto the sidewalk. The cop car followed, with it's siren blaring.

"We are in pursuit, we need all units in the area to respond!" The cop called in.

Jason turned left, just scratching the other traffic. The cop car dodged the traffic and followed. Jason made a right onto a busy road when two other patrol cars joined in on the pursuit.

"We are requesting barricades and spikes. Do you copy." One of the cops called in.

Jason dodged through traffic, but did not lose the cops.

"Take good care of my baby." A rich man gave the keys to his brand new Lamborghini to a valet.

As they drove, one of the patrol cars nudged the back of Jason's Gremlin. Jason got out of the way and the patrol car ran up a parked tow truck, jumped the lift and smashed into the parked Lamborghini.

The other two cop cars went around the tow truck, and followed Jason. Jason kept dodging traffic, until he saw up ahead a road block. Jason turned his car around and drove in the other direction. The other two patrol cars also turned around and pursued Jason.

Jason turned right and shifted into third gear. He went around buses and trucks, and was trying to get the other cops off of his tail. After no success, Jason turned his car around, and drove in reverse with the cop cars behind him. Jason leaned out of the window with his gun and started to shoot at the patrol car's tires. One of the tires went out and the car swerved out of control and smashed into the other patrol car.

The Gremlin turned back around and stopped. A road block stopped Jason from driving on. Jason saw at the back of him large trucks that were blocking the other way out. Jason was trapped.

The officers got out of their cars with shotguns and pistols and pointed them at Jason.

"Get out of the car slowly!"

Jason looked around for an exit, he only found a ten floor garage building. Jason floored the gas, and drove right at the entrance to the garage. He smashed through the fence at the entrance, and went through the garage to the passage that would bring him to the second floor. The cops followed Jason, as he drove up floor after floor until he got to the tenth floor. Jason drove around the garage to look for a way out as the cops followed.

Jason stopped once again, with police surrounding the garage. Jason saw only one way out, to go down. Jason floored the gas and drove straight for the wall of the garage. Jason leaned out of the window and started to shoot the wall with an Uzi. Jason put his body back inside the car as he smashed through the wall.

The Gremlin flew across the main road where the police were and smashed through the window on the fifth floor of an office building. Jason dodged people as he smashed through that window and flew into the third floor of another office building. Jason drove to the end of the building and smashed through an outside courtyard. Jason made a hard left and went down the flight of stairs to the second floor, then to the first.

Jason exited the courtyard and was back on the main road with no cops in sight. Jason drove across the bridge where he saw the Big Ben Clock Tower. He drove back to the hotel.

The duffel bag zipped up and Jason soon after made his way back into the streets with one goal in mind, to get to Nice, Italy. Jason dumped his weapons into a receptacle near the airport, then made his way in to get a ticket.

"Please buckle up, and enjoy your flight. We shall be landing at your destination in about three and a half hours." The stewardess told the passengers when Jason had boarded the plane. He put his bag in one of the compartments, then took his seat. He rested his head against the back of the seat, and closed his eyes.


	7. A Nice Place to Visit

**A NICE PLACE TO VISIT**

The coastline was spectacular. The sun shown on the water in an immaculate way. People scurried along the streets and the markets. People lay in the sand trying to catch a good tan. Nice, was a nice place to visit. Just miles away from the other city, Monaco.Nice had a heart of it's own.

Jason had just arrived around noon in this remarkable city, he and his duffel bag had just gone through security were trying to rent a car. The desk clerk spoke in fluent Italian.

"Mister Chamberlain, nice to have you with us. To celebrate the opening of the brand new movie 'The Transporter', we are offering you a rental BMW at half the price. Great steering, handling is..."

Bourne replied, "That'll be find."

After filling out some paperwork, Jason took the keys to the BMW, and went out to the parking lot. He searched for the BMW and finally came across it. It was beautiful black, with brown leather seating. Jason got inside and threw his duffel bag on the passenger seat. He started the car up, and slowly turned out of the parking lot and onto the main highway.

**MOSCOW, RUSSIA**

"Here is Carlos." McAllister told the mysterious man.

Carlos entered the room, he then stood still while waiting for the mysterious man to say something. Carlos was a Spanish-Mexican, he was slim, medium built, had black curly hair. Tattoos and scars covered his body.

"Carlos, pleasure meeting you once again." The man got up from behind his desk and went over to Carlos to shake his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you once again." The Jackal replied.

"This is Carlos?" McAllister asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Carlos replied.

"I work for Mister Abbott." McAllister responded; "I always thought that you looked more like a Bruce Willis, not an Antonio Banderas."

"Looks can be deceiving..." Carlos told McAllister.

The mysterious man then stepped back into the light, the man was Ward Abbott.

"So, Mister Abbott, what do you need me to do?"

"Ward, and there's someone I need you to take of. Jason Bourne. Just got word he's staying in Nice. I need you to follow him, but don't take him out just yet. Our organization hasn't finished our business over in Istanbul. Just follow him, report back on every move he makes. He's a quick one, don't lose him..."

"Not even the best can out run me."

"Just be careful. Half now, half later." Abbott gave a briefcase to Carlos. Carlos put the briefcase on the table and opened it. The case was full of bunches of hundred dollar bills.

"All this for one man?" Carlos asked.

"Trust me, he's not what you think. Here's his file." Abbott handed a file to Carlos, Carlos started to look through it.

"Treadstone? You didn't tell me..."

"Just be careful. Looks can be deceiving." Abbott went back behind his desk.

Carlos left the room, McAllister went over to Abbott.

"Do you think?" McAllister asked.

"I've worked with Carlos before, he's one of the best. Not even Bourne can match up to him..."

**NICE, ITALY**

Jason parked his car in a small area just off of the coast of Nice near the mountain area. He walked over to a local cafe, and took a seat. Just a few tables away was Armondo Pizarro, a world class terrorist. He and another man was talking. Jason took out a compact listening device, and turned it on.

"MacDultry was found dead. His office trashed, and his contacts book missing!"

"Calm down, Roberto. No one knows about our organization or our plans." Pizarro told the man.

"Still, we could be caught!"

"Who was this man?"

"He was a cook. He killed MacDultry and a bunch of men, then escaped!"

"A cook?"

"Si. A cook. A damn kick ass cook. He put another two men in the hospital!" Roberto replied.

"The man is probably dead. Our best men were protecting MacDultry, so try not to worry. This'll all be over in a few weeks. We will regain Turkey once again, and this time keep it. With Abbott and his little plot, we will win. I guarantee you. Once the bombs are perfected, we will drive out the President, and Turkey will be ours."

"I hope you are right."

"Get back to Istanbul and make sure everything is working as it should. Go with god, this'll be over soon."

Roberto got up from the table and left the yard. Pizarro sat there with a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper.

Jason turned off the device, and watched Pizarro. He then saw a young woman go over to Pizarro and turned the device on once again.

The young woman had greeted Pizarro with a hug.

"Oh father! Thank you so much for the car, it's not what I expected!" The woman raved.

"I told you it be a happy birthday." Pizarro replied.

"Thank you!"

"Now, I must leave Parminda, I will be home in time for your dinner. Now, go and have a good time."

Parminda started to walk away, but then stopped to look at Jason. She then walked away. Pizarro got up from the table, and walked his separate way. Jason started to follow Pizarro.

Slowly, Jason follow Pizarro down the street a little way, but then Jason stopped when he saw a black Lexus pull up to the curb. Pizarro went over to the car, then got into the back seat, the car pulled away.

Jason turned around to go get his car when he bumped into Parminda who had a gun on him.

"We need to talk..." Parminda told Jason; "We take my car..."

Jason followed Parminda to her car, "Get in." Parminda demanded.

Jason got into the car as followed. Parminda got into the drivers side, turned over the ignition, and started to drive.

"What do want? You've been following my father all day." Parminda still had the gun pointed at Jason.

Jason quickly snatched the gun away from Parminda.

"What are you doing?" Parminda screeched.

"We go to my place. We can talk there." Jason told Parminda.

The two drove through the streets of Nice.

**LANGLEY, VIRGINA**

"Sir, we've just found out where Bourne was staying in London. He's no longer there, and we don't know where actually he is anymore." A man told Goodall when he had entered Goodall's office.

"Any evidence?"

"Not one piece, but forensics just picked up Bourne's rental car. It was in the airport parking lot. They're still working on getting any evidence."

"Thanks for report. Get every agency, transportation service, and every living accommodation to be on the look out for Bourne. I want my fugitive, and I want him now."


	8. The Daughter

**THE DAUGHTER**

"Where are we going?" Parminda asked Jason.

"A little place I've rented out."

"Where is it?"

"Just a little farther. Turn up here." Jason pointed at an exit off of the highway.

Parminda was quiet for a second, then she looked at Jason.

"What do you want?" Parminda asked.

"You were the one pointing the gun, you tell me." Jason replied.

"Funny, now you're the one holding the gun."

Jason looked at Parminda for a second, then back at the road. He turned off the roadway, and down the off ramp into a secluded part of Nice. He drove down to the shore past the old square and parked near the side of an old, old building.

Jason and Parminda got out of the car, and Jason led her into the building. They climbed the stairs to the third floor where Jason opened the door to his rented space, and the two went inside.

Parminda looked around while Jason took his coat off and then led Parminda to the couch.

"Water?" Jason asked.

"No thank you."

Jason sat down in a chair across from Parminda.

"Now, who are you?" Jason asked.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Parminda retorted.

"I ask, you tell."

"My father never told me to talk to strangers!" Parminda replied sarcastically.

"My name's Jas..." He paused, but continued. "Jason Bourne. Now, who are you?"

"Jason Bourne, I like that, sounds American."

"It is."

"I like America, it's... chic."

"Name?" Jason asked without getting impatient.

"Parminda... Pizarro."

"You're his daughter."

"Are you a detective?" Parminda asked, of course in a sarcastic way.

Jason looked sharply at Parminda.

"Are you two close?" Jason asked.

"Not really, I try to act close to get all the goodies... and his juicy good secrets. Now, I've got some questions! What do you want?"

"I'm the one with the gun, remember?"

"Oh yeah. You were pretty good about taking away my gun, but I've got more..."

Parminda opened her purse for Jason to see that it was loaded with guns. Parminda lifted up her blouse also for Jason to see all of the weapons strapped to her.

"We've gotta keep protection, especially with what my father's involved with."

"What is he involved with?"

"A sort of whacked out terrorist group. Blow up a few buildings, start a couple of wars... you know. They're pretty good at it though. And you don't want to get on their bad side, just look what they did to Hussein. He screwed them over a few bucks and the next thing you know, Hussein's got feds knocking on his door about weapons. It's a wonder what they can do."

"Does your father run it?" Jason asked.

"My father? Yeah right! He can hardly run his life, he can't run a terrorist group."

"Who does?"

"I'm not sure. Some guy, they say he's American, also very powerful. They say he's got connections to all sorts or agencies. One call, and he can get the anti-terrorist agency on your back."

"You don't know who he is?"

"Nope. No one really knows. Except for one guy. He usually comes around here... not here, but the HQ in Istanbul. He's a senator I think."

"A senator?"

"I don't know. My father would kill me if he found out that I was talking to you. Why do you want to know?"

"Has anyone ever talked about Pamela Landy?"

"Landy? Landy? Oh yeah, that chick who got bombed, and..." Parminda looked at Jason.

"So you're the kick ass cook? Jason Bourne, I remember. You killed MacDultry! It's about time someone finally disposed of the prick."

"Does you father know anything?"

"He knows everything, thanks to the mysterious American guy. The HQ in Istanbul holds computers full of every person's file in all the world. He has records, documents of the agency's plans on terrorism. They have everything you can think of."

"I need to know who's behind the Landy attack."

Parminda looked around the room.

"I'll make you a deal, you kill my father, and I'll get you info on how to access the records."

"Why?"

"My father practically runs the Istanbul joint. I guess he does run something, but he's grown too arrogant and thinks he owns everything, even me now. He has become so... he has even hit me without cause. I want him killed. You'll even be able to find out who your American Boss is. You can get anything, even your file."

Jason looked at Parminda.

"I snoop." Parminda smiled.

Jason hesitated. "Deal."

"Good, I'll give you the whereabouts of his safe house location. And remember, he's heavily armed and guarded. Here, it's one of my best."

Parminda threw a Walther P99 at Jason, then he went over to a package he had picked up at FedEx and opened it.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered."

Jason showed the contents of the box to Parminda and threw the gun back to Parminda.

"Oh..." Parminda looked. "I'll need to get myself one of those." She pointed at one of the weapons.

Jason threw the box onto the counter, and got his jacket.

"Walking me out now? How gentleman like of you!"

"I need my car."

Parminda became embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. You want to drive this time?"

Jason and Parminda walked out of the building and got into the car and started to drive off. While on top of a roof across from Jason's building crouched Carlos with a pair of binoculars in his hands. He watched them drive off then took out his cell phone.

"Yeah, it's me. He just took off with the daughter. I'll call back as soon as I get some new info."

Carlos put the phone back into his pocket, then started to walk away from the edge of the building toward the stairs in a cool, chic like manner while his buttoned silk shirt blew in the wind.


	9. Lunch With Parminda

**LUNCH WITH PARMINDA**

"How can I trust you?" Jason asked as Parminda drove down the freeway.

Parminda looked at Jason, then back at the road. She smiled.

"I don't know, you tell me." Parminda replied.

Jason was unsure, his face was blank.

"I guess you can't. I guess the only way you can trust me is to take my word for it. You can either kill my father, or wonder for probably a much while longer who killed that Landy girl and who you really are."

"How do you know so much?"

"I think it's how can't I know so much? My father is a busy man, and I just love to snoop. It makes my life interesting. Without it, I don't know what I would do."

Jason was still unsure.

"How about lunch then?" Parminda asked.

"What?"

"Can I buy you lunch? Maybe then you'll trust me. Even, I need to show my father that I can get a date around here without his permission. Plus, I know this great cafe near the beach."

Jason looked at Parminda.

"Maybe you can trust me then." Parminda smiled.

Jason hesitated. "Okay."

"Okay!" Parminda replied.

* * *

Jason and Parminda were seated at a small metal cafe table outside while overlooking the water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Parminda asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

The waiter came over with the menus and left. Parminda picked one up and started to search through it intensely.

"Do you know anything else about what your father does or who the top boss is?" Jason asked.

"Ooh, enough about my father for now, he's a big you know what, even that's all I know."

"Nothing else?"

"Only that MacDultry had a list of names who were in on the plots. He kept the names in a black book."

"Something like this?" Jason took the book out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh my god! Do you know what could happen if they found you with that book? They'll kill for it!"

"You know who's in here? If I read off the names?"

"Just hand me the book."

Jason scooted his chair around to Parminda, and held the book up for Parminda to see. Parminda tried to grab the book, but Jason pulled it away.

"Still don't trust me?" Parminda asked.

"I'll see after I take a look at the dessert menu."

Jason held the book back up for Parminda to read.

"Well, most of them work in Istanbul, near the warehouse where the main meetings are held." Parminda told Jason.

"Then why here in Nice?" Jason asked.

"This is my father's home and hideout. If he didn't live here or have his big fancy mansion in the mountains, then we'd be living in Istanbul."

"Anyone you know?" Jason asked.

"Roberto, he's my father's right hand man. He's a mystery man all together. The crew aren't sure where this guy lives. He disappears for a while, and magically appears. Some say he goes to Canada."

"Roberto."

"Yeah, the guy you saw talking to my father earlier on."

"This whole book is full of names."

"It sure is. Some live around the world, others mostly in Istanbul."

The waiter came back over to the table; nonetheless, Jason scooted back over to the other side of the table, and placed the book back into his pocket.

In fluent Italian, the waiter spoke, _"Ready to order?"_

_"Yes, I'll have the catch of today, with a side of potatoes." _Parminda replied.

_"The same." _Jason responded.

_"Right away." _The waiter went off with the menus.

"Where's your father's safe house?"

"Already wanting to kill him? Time must be of the essence with you. I will tell you later, but for now, we will enjoy this afternoon. Enough talk about my father, let's make regular talk."

Jason looked at Parminda.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Talk. What you American's call, small talk. You know, where do you work, do you have any family, etcetera."

"I think you know the answers to those questions." Jason replied.

"You are very bad at this small talk. I'll start with an easy question then. Have a special lover? Or what American's call a girlfriend."

Jason paused.

"Is that a yes or no?" Parminda was curious.

"Marie was her name."

"She left?"

"Presumably dead." Jason replied.

"Dead? Bad question. How about, what's it like living in America? That's an easy one."

"Knowing that the only person who has your file was blown up in her office and you're the one to blame. Being shot at by police and trying to be killed because you're a threat to the CIA?"

"You really are bad at this talk." Parminda replied.

The waiter came over with the food and set it down on the table.

_"Enjoy." _The waiter went off on his way.

Jason took his knife and fork and started to cut into the fish while Parminda did the same.

"So, this girl of yours, you say she's presumably dead? Is she alive?" Parminda took a bite of the fish.

"I don't know. I hope she is."

"You hope? So, you don't know?"

"She was shot, we crashed into the water, I had to leave her behind. I'm not sure."

"Shot? Oh, you really have a... interesting life. Very interesting." Parminda replied.

Jason cut into the fish slightly harder than before. Parminda noticed.

"You okay?"

Jason clinched his fists and got up from the table.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay?" Parminda watched as Jason walked away.

Jason went into the bathroom and turned the tap on. He fiercely splashed water onto his face as images of Marie came back into his mind.

* * *

_**Marie and Jason were sitting on the beach in Goa while watching the sun set.**_

_**"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Marie asked.**_

_**"It sure is, it sure is." Jason smiled as he put his arms around Marie.**_

_**The two cuddled while the world revolved around them.

* * *

**_

Jason stopped splashing and looked into the mirror.

"Marie..." He whispered.

Jason exited the bathroom moments later, and started to walk toward the table where Parminda was when he glanced at a girl picking up dishes at an empty table.

The tattoo, the hair. Jason stopped in his tracks and watched the woman pick up the dishes. Was it coincidence?

Jason kept looking at the girl, he couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart beated irregularly and his mind went into a phase he hadn't felt in a while.

The woman stopped to look at Jason who was still staring.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

Jason snapped out of his trance.

"What is your name?" Jason asked.

"Rosa, why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry, you just looked familiar." Jason replied.

"I get that a lot." She replied.

"Sorry." Jason started to walk away.

"Were you looking for somebody?" Rosa asked.

Jason turned to her.

"Yes."

Jason put his head down and started to walk away, but he stopped. He went back over to Rosa.

"You remind me of a girl I used to know, her name was Marie."

"I've never heard of that girl, I hope you find her."

Rosa, with the plates, walked away from Jason. Jason looked at her one more time, and went back over to Parminda.

"Find yourself a new bimbo already?" Parminda laughed.

"She reminded me of someone." Jason looked back again, then started to eat his fish.

* * *

After the lunch was over, Jason and Parminda started to walk back for her car when Jason saw Rosa again. The girl was at her car. She had locked her keys inside of her Mini Cooper. Jason went over to Rosa.

"You drive a Mini?" Jason asked.

"My favorite car."

"You left your keys inside?"

"Yes. I also left my spare at home, and I don't know where the key actually is, it's in one of the boxes or under my junk. I just moved here."

"Do you need a ride to your home?" Jason asked.

Rosa smiled.

"I would appreciate that."

Jason walked Rosa to Parminda's car, and the two got inside where Parminda was waiting.

"About time, and who is this?" Parminda asked.

"Rosa, she needs her extra keys." Jason replied.

"Great." Parminda smirked.

* * *

Jason walked Rosa to her apartment door, and Rosa went inside.

"Come in."

Jason went inside the messy apartment. Cardboard boxes were piled around the room, and newspaper was spread across the floor.

"Sorry for the mess, I'll only be a second."

Rosa started to search the apartment while Jason went over to the coffee table to find trinkets laying around. He picked one up and observed it. He put it down a moment later, and just stared at the others. Nothing was here that Jason could know that the girl in that room was actually Marie.

Rosa came out with the keys.

"Found them!"

Jason smiled, "Okay!" He then followed Rosa out of the apartment, and the two went back to Parminda's car.

"Next time, take your own car." Parminda sarcastically responded when Rosa and Jason got into the car.

Parminda then hit the gas and turned the car around heading back to the cafe.

* * *

Parminda parked the car near the cafe, and Rosa and Jason got out of the car. The two went over to the Mini, and Rosa successfully opened the door. She looked at Jason.

"Thank you ever so much. It would have taken me forever to get home." She smiled at Jason.

"You're welcome."

Parminda was watching the two from the car and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I was wondering... I am new to this town, and I hardly know the place. I was wondering if maybe you could take me on a tour of the city and just show me around."

Jason stopped for a moment.

"I would love that."

"Great! What's a good day? I'm off tomorrow if that helps."

"Tomorrow is fine." Jason replied.

"Okay! Meet me here tomorrow, say around ten. That's if your girlfriend will let you come."

"Oh no, we just friends. And ten is great."

"Okay then. Good night."

"Good night."

Rosa got into the Mini, and Jason got back into Parminda's car.

"Done?" Parminda asked sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I now suppose that you want to go get your car?"

Parminda looked at Jason.

"Yeah."

"Tally-ho then."

Parminda shifted into first and drove off while Rosa watched them drive off. She smiled then turned over the engine and shut the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, the plot is now thickening. But I'm now faced with a challenge. I'm trying to keep an accurate fic of what might happen during 'The Bourne Supremacy' and 'The Bourne Ultimatum', and it looks like Marie may not be coming back in the third film. So here's the question to the readers, would you like to see Rosa as Marie, who is actually suffering from amnesia as Jason did in 'Identity' and finally remembers who she really is at the end of the fic to make the happy go-lucky ending, or should Rosa be a whole different person in which Jason finds out that it's not Marie at the end of the fic to make the tragic romance drama ending? Think and answer carefully, I know I will... More to come soon.**_


	10. The Kreutz Identity

**THE KREUTZ IDENTITY**

She entered the room and sat down on the couch. Jolted by the thoughts of the man she had just met today. Someone familiar, someone... close? Bits and pieces filled her mind; nothing made sense, nothing at all. That man... his face, his figure, his movement...

It was he that started to bring back bits and pieces, something that rang a bell. Water, lights... nothing came back. She tried, but nothing. To come to think of it, she didn't remember moving into the very apartment she lived in now, or buying that very same couch that she was seated on now.

What events had happened before two weeks ago? How did she get that job, or that car? What made her move to Nice? Who was she really? Her name really Rosa? Her identity? Was it truely Rosa Fernandez? She didn't look Spanish, how come her name was?

These questions raced through her mind, none stop. Maybe her life wasn't as she had thought... but the question remained, who was she really?

* * *

Rosa walked into work the next morning, and went up to her manager.

"Yes?"

"I would like to see my file." Rosa replied.

"File?"

"My personnel file. I want to know my resume, and I want to know how I applied here."

The manager looked at Rosa.

"April Fools?"

"I want to know."

"You don't remember?"

"No..."

The manager looked around.

"Come."

The manager showed Rosa into her office.

"Where is it?" Rosa asked.

The manager opened the filing cabinet and pulled out Rosa's thin manilla folder, and slid it onto the desk toward Rosa. Rosa looked at the file, and opened it. The folder was blank.

"What is this?" Rosa exclaimed.

"The truth is, there is nothing on you. I found you wandering the streets two weeks ago. You were not in your mind, you couldn't remember anything. I took you in and gave you a job and a home. You have been loyal, and I was waiting for you to start to remember."

Rosa was silent.

"Who am I then?"

"I don't know. I hoped you could answer that. You had a tattoo of a rose, so I call you Rosa."

"Did you find me with anything on me at all?" Rosa asked.

"Nothing... wait, except this..."

The manager went to her desk drawer and pulled out a creased photograph. She put it on the desk.

"It was in your pocket."

Rosa picked up the photograph and absorbed it, but she could not believe her eyes. It was a picture of her and that man she met yesterday. She looked back up at the manager in surprise.

"What is it?" The manager asked.

From the background, a man's voice was heard.

"Hello?"

Rosa looked at the doorway.

"It is him..."

Rosa rushed down stairs to see Jason waiting for her next to the bar counter. He smiled.

"Hi." Jason greeted.

"Hello." Rosa replied.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked.

"Just let me get my coat."

Rosa went into the closet to get her coat. She took out the photograph of her and Jason, looked at it for a few seconds, then placed it in her jacket pocket and rushed out to Jason.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep. What happened to your head?"

"Water skiing." Jason replied as he trailed out of the cafe behind Rosa.


	11. Tailing Pizarro & Assasination

**TAILING PIZARRO/ASSASINATION**

_A/N: Updated and revised whole chapter. Hopefully got rid of most errors and typos. Added more detail to when Jason gets hit by the car, and changed the doctor's name to something the fans of the Bourne Series may appreciate, and also added more detail whenhe wakes up._

"Done?" Parminda asked sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I now suppose that you want to go get your car?"

Parminda looked at Jason.

"Yeah."

"Tally-ho then."

Parminda shifted into first and drove off while Rosa watched them drive off. She smiled then turned over the engine and shut the door.

"So, had fun?" Parminda asked sarcastically.

"It's Marie..." Jason muttered.

"What?" Parminda asked then turned the corner.

"It has to be."

"You are really stuck up on that woman."

Jason looked at Parminda.

"What? It's true!"

"She was the only person I knew at that time. She means a lot, that's all."

"So does my dog, but they all die sooner or later... poor thing."

Jason started to get uneasy. Parminda looked.

"What? Did I say something?"

The car pulled up in the centre of Nice. Jason got out of the car as soon as Parminda put the car into park.

"Here's my father's safe house. He'll be leaving tonight around seven to go to his weekly opera show down at the L'OPÉRA in the old town around the Rue Saint-François de Paule. Follow him into the theatre, but be careful, it'll be heavily guarded. Your best bet is to go around the back, it's less guarded. Take my father out when inside and the show has started. He'll be sitting in balcony 1Q. Take him out and prepare to make a run for it."

Parminda handed an envelope to Jason.

"Meet me on the beach around noon tomorrow."

Parminda put the car into first and drove off leaving Jason on the side of the street near the BMW. As Jason walked to his car, he looked at his watch that read 6:22 p.m. He got into the car and drove off.

* * *

The fine waxed black sedan was parked on the corner of an old warehouse lot. Jason looked down at his watch for it to read 6:58 p.m. He then took out a pair of binoculars that were lain on the passenger side seat.

Coming out of the building was Pizarro himself. A dark toned Cuban, short, stocky, and had a taste in expensive Brioni tailor made suits. Pizarro looked at the five bodyguards that were covering each side of him. After opening the door for him, Pizarro got into the back of a black limousine that was parked halfway out of the warehouse.

Also on the passenger seat was a Small Steno Book and a pen. Jason took the book and the pen, and started to write important bits of information.

_5 guards with mp5s._

_Driver, mid forties, short and stocky, keeps hand gun in glove box near passenger seat._

_Limo has soft tire spot on front left side._

_Two v6 Mercs, one in front one in back covering limousine. Two goons in each. Fifth in limousine, back seat._

Jason watched as the limousine left the warehouse, and turned onto the street heading for the old part of town. Jason turned over the engine, put it into first, and started to slowly follow the limousine through the streets of Nice.

* * *

After the limo had stopped at the opera house, Pizarro got out of the car when one of his guards opened the door for him. With the guards trailing beside him, Pizarro entered the opera house by the front entrance. Jason drove around to the back of the house, and parked the car where two guards were guarding the back entrance.

As Jason got out, one of the guards went over to him.

_"You cannot park here."_ The man spoke in fluent Italian.

Jason turned to the guard after he had grabbed his bag.

_"You must park somewhere else!"_

Jason looked at the man.

"I am sorry." He spoke in English.

Jason got back into the car, and drove it across the street. Jason got out, got his duffel bag, and went back to the back of the opera house. He stood around the back near a dumpster checking out the place, and waiting for the guard to come back over.

_"No one allowed back here!" _The guard yelled as he rushed over to Bourne.

Jason knew what he was doing, he was having fun. He was going to taunt the guards, and he was doing it easily than he had hoped. Jason knew he could sneak in, but getting one of those radios the guards had on them may just have come in handy.

Jason looked at the man not answering, and the other guard trailed over.

_"This American giving you trouble?" _The other guard asked.

_"Yes, we should teach him to listen."_

The two guards smiled at Jason, and took a step forward.

_"You don't want to do that..." _Jason spoke in Italian.

The guards looked at each other in surprise, and tried to attack Jason. Jason blocked the first guards hook, grabbed it, and pulled the guard into a shoulder throw sending him to the floor. The other guard came rushing toward Jason, but Jason stuck his leg out in a straight position for the guard to run dead on into it, knocking the wind out of him.

The other guard started to get up, but Jason turned with a beautiful spinning hook kick hitting the guard right dead in the center of his head, knocking him out instantly.

After both guards were out, Jason dragged both of them behind a large dumpster, and frisked the two of them. Jason took one of the guard's headset and radio, and a bunch of keys on a single key ring. Jason got the rest of his equipment that was placed neatly into that one black duffel bag, which was laying on the floor, and went over to the back door.

Tugging hardly, Jason had no luck in opening the door, and then he looked at the large amount of keys that rested in his hand. Jason quickly examined the bunch just by finger separation, and chose one. No luck. Jason chose another, nothing. Jason tried one more, still no luck.

At that pace, he would have been there all night, and so Jason looked around for another way to get in. A drain pipe attached to the building was a perfect way to get in, and so, he started to climb it when something amazing happened. One of the singers who was to perform in the second act opened the door to come out for a smoke.

Jason looked down for the man to be standing there with the door wide open; nevertheless, he grabbed the ledge of the second floor, and scooted his way until he was over the opened door. He jumped down behind the actor, and snuck inside with the man turning around.

Jason walked down the hall and ripped off a map that was pasted on the wall. He followed the map around the hallways, and went through the costume room, and back of the stage. Jason trailed up the side of audience seating, and climbed the stairs, and made his way around to the balconies. Jason entered one of the empty balconies across from Pizarro, but at a reasonable distance that none of his guards could see.

He closed the curtains, kneeled down, and placed his duffel bag on one of the seats and unzipped it. Jason took out parts of a rifle, and quickly started placing the pieces together one by one as the opening act began. Jason finished putting the scope on, and sat in the chair with the rifle resting on the balcony wall aimed for where Pizarro sat.

Jason started to focus in on Pizarro for a clean shot when his cellular phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello, Jason! This is Dr. Panov."

"Oh, Hi." Jason replied.

"Listen, we had an appointment for this afternoon at four, but you never showed. Is everything going okay?"

"Oh yes, fine. Actually, I'm out of the country at the moment, I'm visiting some friends."

"That's sounds wonderful, are you having a great time?"

"They're aiming to please me."

"That's great. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure..."

Jason listened as he started to target on Pizarro.

"Yeah, I'll probably be back in a couple of weeks."

"And Jason, have you found that hobby yet?" The doctor asked.

"Actually..." Jason looked into the scope of the rifle. "...I'm doing it right now."

"Okay, sounds wonderful. I'll let you be, and you get to it, if you have any problems just call me."

"I sure will, Dr. Panov."

Jason turned off the phone, and put it back into his pocket and aimed for Pizarro's head when his sight became blurry. Jason looked up from the scope to see a small child, around seven, sitting on Pizarro's lap. After seeing that, he froze with complete thought of the child... he just couldn't pull the trigger.

Jason regained his strength, and looked back into the scope when a gun cocked, and felt it press against his head.

"You don't want to do that, my friend." The figure had a mysterious Mexican voice, almost like an Antonio Banderas sound-a-like.

Jason eased his finger off the trigger, pushed the rifle away, and started to raise his hands up into the air.

"That's good..." The voice responded.

When his hands were halfway into the air, Jason quickly turned around and chopped the gun out of the man's hand for it to bounce off the wall and drop to the first floor. Jason smacked the guy, but that came with a turn of events. The man tried to hit Jason but he blocked, and Jason tried to hit him, but he blocked.

Jason grappled the man, and kneed him once, sending the man back into the hallway. Then, Jason grabbed his gun and tried to aim it for the mysterious figure, but the figure blocked the gun making Jason fire an open round.

Everyone in the opera house stopped for a moment, and started to scream and panic including Pizarro and his men. Jason shoved the guy back for him to do a nice round kick but the man ducked down to avoid it. Suddenly, the figure came back with a combo punch, and Jason slid past the combo to do two nice uppercuts into the abdomen of the man.

The man regained; nevertheless, Jason and him went back and forth exchanging hits while the panicked mob tried to get out the doors. Two of the guards came rushing over, and Jason held them back while keeping the figure off of him. Jason fought into the hallway, giving a side kick to the first guard, followed by an exchange of punches with the figure, and an off wall

bounce to knock out the second guard, but Jason was too slow to block the man's kick sending him to the floor.

Jason rolled back onto his feet into the light to see whom it was; Carlos.

Jason blocked his punched, and twisted his arm into a nice lock, and threw Carlos back. Two other guards came running toward Jason while firing their weapons. Jason ran back into the balcony where he had came from, picked up his weapon, grabbed the duffle bag, and leaped over the railing, and landed on the floor beneath.

Jason ran to the back of the stage, and out of sight while the guards fired at him. Carlos watched as he got away and looked at the two guards. The opera guards looked at Carlos, and tried to fire on him, but out of his cape came two sub-machine guns, and Carlos pinned them down, and went after Bourne.

As he walked, Jason took out his weapon, and placed a silencer onto it without stopping. Bourne walked down the stairwell for the exit, when came onto the radio a bunch of heavily armed guards.

_"He's in the back stage! Heading for the exit! Cut him off!" _

Jason stopped, and looked down at the map, and took a turn to a stairwell before the guards ran into the hallway.

_"Where is he?"_

_"Check the stairs!"_

_"We're on the fourth floor, heading down!"_

Jason stopped on the third floor, and looked up to see guards trailing down. Jason opened the door, and walked quickly down the hallway. He threw out the first floor map, and grabbed a new one, making his way to the other side of the building to a different stairwell.

_"He must be on the second floor!"_

Jason climbed the stairs to the roof, and went to the front of the building to the street. Police were everywhere. Jason walked to the other side of the building to the back, police were everywhere.

Trapped... mostly. Jason measured in his mind the distance to the other building. With a little luck, Jason could jump to the next. After a quick thought, Jason ran and leapt through the air and grabbed the ledge to the other building, but he dropped his duffle bag.

Jason hung from the ledge, and looked down to see his bag sitting there, and he climbed up. Jason knew that he couldn't salvage the bag, and kept waking until he came to the stairwell.

* * *

Minutes later, Jason exited the building to the street where the cops were too busy looking inside. He looked down at the flurry of cops, and started to walk across the street when a car skidded out of the alley, and aimed itself toward Jason. Before moving, Jason was hit by the car. He was thrown across the windshield, smashing it, and rolled over the top of the car, over the other side, and landed on the gravel where he rolled in complete pain. The black sedan screeched

to a halt, and Carlos got out of the car. Out of his trench coat Carlos took out his submachine guns, and aimed them at Jason who was rolling in pain, but cops were heading his way. Carlos looked away from Jason for an instant to see where the cops were, and a sharp piercing pain came on suddenly in his left thigh.

Carlos looked down to see a hole in his pants, and blood starting to drip down his pant leg. He then looked at Jason who had a pistol with a silencer in his hand. Jason aimed higher, but had run out of ammo.

As the cops came closer to the scene, Carlos put his weapon away, and limped back into his car. He drove off immediately.

Slowly, Jason got up as the cops went over to him.

_"Are you okay?" _The first cop asked.

"Si, Si." Jason replied as he was helped up by the police.

_"That man was a lunatic, you're lucky to be alive." _The other cop rambled.

_"I don't want to press charges." _Jason replied.

He limped away from the cops and quickly went over to his car, which was parked in another alley across the street from the Opera House, and painfully got inside, and placed his arm on his chest. Wincing in pain, Jason started the car, and drove out of the alley way, and got away without being seen.

He made it to his small apartment home without anything or anyone tailing him. He climbed the stairs to his apartment, and practically threw himself inside.

In his hand was a brown paper bag, inside were bandages, some cotton balls, and a bottle of pungent whisky. Jason got some rags, wet and dry, and drabbed some whisky onto the rag, and placed it on his forehead where a large gash was. Also in the bag were some suture needles, and thin plastic wire. Jason poured some whisky into a glass and placed the wire and needles to soak.

While soaking, Jason took off his shirt and felt his ribs where they hurt. He got some of the bandage, and tightly wrapped it around his chest. He also took some bandage, and wrapped it around his ankle, where he had sprained it.

And now, the painful part. Jason took the wire and needle out of the glass, got a mirror, and looped the wire through the needle, where he dug it through part of the flesh on his forehead to suture up the gash...

**

* * *

**

Jason woke up in pain the next morning. The pain was still unbearable, but he knew he could live with it. The morning light shown brightly through the small window in his bedroom. He had to cover the clock with his hand to see what time it was. He looked down at his clock and knew he was late. Slowly, Jason got out of bed, and threw some clothes on. Heleft the apartment.

* * *

After arriving a little late, Jason walked into the main lounge of the deserted cafe. Since

no one was around, he called out.

"Hello?"

Jason looked around the cafe, brightly lit since all the windows were open... a nice breeze blew through. Jason went over to the counter of the bar, and finally, Rosa rushed down the stairs, and he smiled.

"Hi." Jason greeted.

"Hello." Rosa replied.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked.

"Just let me get my coat."

Rosa rushed into the closet to get her coat.

"It has to be her." Jason said under his breath. "It has to be."

Rosa rushed back out to Jason.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep. What happened to your head?"

"Water skiing." Jason replied as he trailed out of the cafe behind Rosa.


	12. On the Beach

**ON THE BEACH**

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I meant to get this chapter up earlier, but didn't have the chance. In this one, I threw in a Ludlum moment from the first novel 'TBI'. Happy reading. More to come shortly, thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

_**

"Here I was, just driving along... note, my first time driving around town, and this guy pulled out in front of me and I'm like..." Rosa looked at Jason who was driving.

Jason looked at her after she had stopped.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" She asked.

"No, no... not at all."

"You haven't said more than two words since we left." Rosa replied.

"I like listening to you."

Rosa smiled.

"You do?"

"It relaxes me."

"Well..." Rosa was astonished.

"You can continue if you want."

"Where are we going?" Rosa asked.

"Uh, the beach. I thought that that was a good place to start."

"Okay then."

"So, where did you live before?" Jason asked.

Rosa looked.

"Well, you know. All over the place really. I just like to move around. You?"

"I'm just here for business, but I used to live in Goa, and then New York."

"Business? What do you do?" Rosa asked.

"I do... I work for the U.S. government. Over here getting some papers signed."

"Well, you travel a lot? Sounds kind of fun."

"I go wherever they need me."

"Interesting." Rosa replied.

"You can turn up here, it's just a short walk over to the strip."

Rosa parked the car underneath the bridge of the local train, and she and Jason started to walk for the beach. They walked side by side, slowly, and quietly until Rosa broke the silence.

"Not far, eh?"

"No."

"I just wanted to thank you, for uh... you know, doing this."

"I wanted to do this."

Jason and Rosa walked down to the main street, parallel to the water, and went down close to the surf where they kept walking.

"Nice day out." Rosa told him.

"Yeah, it is."

The two walked as a gentle breeze blew their way. Noises from other people were faint, and the sound of the seagulls flew over head. The water, just the right temperature; not too hot, not too cold.

"Nice day for a swim."

"Yeah, it is."

Rosa took off her right sandal, and gently dipped it into the shallow water.

"Wow, it's nice."

Jason put his hand on his head, scratching it. He looked around, then at Rosa.

"Are you okay?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Relax, you don't have work today. You want to swim?"

"No. Even, I don't have the right shorts to do so."

Rosa looked down at his brown cargo shorts.

"Oh, yeah. Mind if I?"

Jason looked toward the wall to find Parminda wandering around a small restroom in the sand. He looked back at Rosa.

"Yeah, sure. I need to use the restroom."

"Okay, don't go far." She smiled as she threw off her top and her blouse to uncover her bikini.

Jason smiled back as he began to walk away, going toward the restroom as Rosa made her way into the water. His smile faded as he charged up to Parminda, grabbing her at full force pulling her into the men's room.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason yelled as he pinned Parminda up to the sink.

"What?" Her voice as innocent as could be.

He looked around, and quickly went over to the door, slamming and locking it. He pressured Parminda some more.

"You set me up!" He grabbed the girl's clothing near the neck, slightly starting to strangle her.

Parminda started to choke up tears.

"I don't know, I don't know!"

"Like hell you don't!" He pushed her to the other side of the room next to one of the stalls.

"I swear! I god damn swear! I don't know!"

Jason took out a small pistol, pushing it into her abdomen. She huffed as the tears rolled down, her mascara starting to mess.

"Someone knew I was coming!"  
"I don't know who!"

Jason pushed the gun even more.

She wailed.

"You were the only one, what do you really want with me?"

"I'm telling you, I didn't know who knew. I never told anyone!"

Jason pulled the gun out, and shoved it in her face.

"I swear to you! I told no one! No one knew! God as my witness!"

He became still. Parminda panted, the tears stopped.

"Someone must have been watching. I didn't know. I swear to you that I didn't try to kill you. I swear. Someone else knew you were going, I didn't."

Jason took the gun out of Parminda's face, and slowly put it back into his coat.

"Here." Parminda reached her left hand up to show Jason the black duffle bag.

He looked at her, then at the bag. Back at her, and snatched the bag out of her hand. Jason turned away, and started for the door.

"The offer... it still stands..." Parminda replied.

Jason looked back, sullen and still. He left the restroom.

* * *

As Jason walked back to the surf, Rosa came to greet him. 

"Well, you missed a refreshing dip." Rosa smiled.

"I guess I did. Are you finished?"

"It looks like I am. Where to next?"

"How about a walk near the shops?"

"Sounds fun. I was looking for a Conch for my apartment anyway."

Rosa and Jason crossed over the street and began to take their time around the shop areas. She stopped at one of the large stands outside one of the shops that were selling sea shells.

"Oh, look at this one." Rosa picked up a large Queen Conch.

"That's a nice one." Jason replied as he looked around.

In the corner of his eye he caught a sedan pull up a block behind them. He turned around to see two men in Beige suits get out the car, guns going into their holsters.

"Do you know what. Let's keep walking." Jason told Rosa who was still looking at the shell.

"But, I think I'm going to ask about this one. It's so beautiful!"

Rosa went over to the owner of the store.

"Excuse me..."

"Trust me, there are better ones down the road." Jason butted in as he saw the suits crossing over the street.

"Wait." Rosa replied. "Can you tell me..."

"Let's go now." Jason pried the shell out of Rosa's hands, and began to pull her in the opposite direction of the two goons.

"Jason!" Rosa yelled.

"Later."

Jason began to walk faster and pulled Rosa even harder.

"What is the matter? Jason! Slow down and let me go!"

The two goons followed from behind, while Rosa anxiously tried to get Jason to let her go. Jason saw his opportunity when he came to a movie theatre. He dragged her for the ticket box.

"This is why we're in a hurry? A movie?"

"May I help you?" The clerk asked, but Jason kept walking and entered the theatre.

Jason and Rosa came up to the stub boy.

"Tickets?"

Jason pushed the guy out of the way, and looked at his options. Two films on either side of the concession stand that stood in the middle of the large, open room. He pulled her to the left, and carried down the dark hallway to the first door to his left.

The two goons came walking in. They looked around, and pushed their way past the stricken stub boy who was trying to get up.

Jason pulled Rosa into a film that was already taking place.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Rosa asked.

"Get down."

He pulled Rosa down, and the two of them started to crawl in between rows of legs and crushed popcorn lain on the floor.

The two suits came into that same room where Jason and Rosa were. They looked around, and spilt up. One on one side of the room, the other on the other side of the room. They made their way down they aisles of people engrossed in the film that was projected on the screen.

Jason crouched even further for them not to see him or Rosa.

"Jason..." She whispered.

The room went completely dark because of the jamming of the project in the above film room. The audience started to groan loudly, giving Jason an opportunity to talk.

"Stay down, and follow me. Don't say anything."

The film projected back onto the screen, and the audience became engrossed once more, not a whisper made. The goons looked around once more, and started to climb back up the stairs.

Jason pulled Rosa down to the front, and the two jumped down into the small concrete ditch next to the screen. The goons caught a glimpse of that, and pulled out their weapons, making their way to the front. Weapons pointed for the ditch.

"When I tell you to, go for the door. Don't look back. Keep the sign in sight as your guide." Jason whispered to stunned Rosa who just nodded without end.

As the two goons came close to the pit, the projector jammed once more as Jason had hoped, and complete darkness filled the room. The goons were blinded, but became aware after they had seen a small slit of daylight coming from behind the curtain. The film came back on as the exit door shut, and the goons raced out into the back alley where they found no one.

The goons ran in opposite directions in the alley to look for Jason and Rosa, but found no one.

Jason and Rosa ran from the dark hallway and back to the center of the concession stand in the large room. They made their way to the exit, looked around, and continued to walk down the street in the opposing direction of the alley.

"What the hell was that all about?" Rosa asked Jason.

"I was nothing."

"Nothing? We were running around that film house as though we ourselves were in an action movie."

"Just keep walking. Are you hungry?"

"After that?"

"I saw a good Italian restaurant when we were passing this morning."

"But the car's that way!" Rosa pointed in the other direction.

"We'll circle around."

Jason and Rosa continued to walk in the opposing direction, away from the beige suits who were still looking around near the alley.


End file.
